This invention relates to soft drink dispensers, in general, and more particularly, to an improved carbonator valve for use in soft drink dispensers.
In the making of soft drinks, it is necessary that carbonated water be produced. Various types of carbonators have been developed. For example, in my co-pending application Ser. No. 393,298 there is a carbonator which admits carbon dioxide through a diffuser into a tank which has been filled with water. This type of carbonation works quite well. However, it takes a relatively long time for the water to be fully carbonated. It is possible to carbonate more quickly by using high pressures. This, however, creates problems with respect to dispensing and can cause an undesirable build-up of pressure.
There is thus, a need to carbonate quickly in a simple manner which can be carried out by a user of an in-home drink dispenser, for example, so that when a new batch of carbonated water must be made, it can be done quickly.